1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool rack having two stories of rack members. In particular, the present invention relates to a tool rack having two rack members arranged in two stories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 319154 discloses a tool rack including a board having a plurality of tool-holding members provided on a side of the board. Each tool-holding member includes a vertical through-hole. An opening is defined in a front side of the respective tool-holding member and communicated with the vertical through-hole. Thus, two substantially L-shaped resilient members are formed for the respective tool-holding member. The tool-holding members are designed to hold tools of different sizes. However, the tool-holding members are arranged in a row and thus occupy a considerable area, which adversely reduces the space for displaying the other tools while displaying the tools on the tool rack. The tool rack of a considerable overall area also causes an increase in the cost and is not easy to carry. Further, the cost for transportation is increased.